Strata
Zanji!- krzyczał wściekły Lid'Og, mając nadzieję że głos przekrzyczy nawałnicę ognia jaka miała miejsce dookoła. Ten świat płonął, bitwa jaka miała tutaj miejsce dosłownia posłała go w płomienie. Genetyk pamiętał jak przed kilkoma standardowymi stuleciami bywał na tej planecie- zwała się podajże Inma. Piękny świat w którym drzewa sięgały niebios, potoki były nadwyraz czyste a zwierzęta wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. Lid'Og przybył wtedy na te piękną, dziewiczą planetę w celu zbadania DNA miejscowych, mocno wyrośniętych drapieżników. W przeciwieństwie do brata, który zakochał się w pierwotnym pięknie tego miejsca i zaczął kierować swój niesamowity talent po to, by ratować życia, a nie je niszczyć. To były stare dzieje- po lasach, potokach i zwierzętach nie pozostało już nic. Jedyne co tutaj było to martwa, wyjałowiona ziemia, ciągnące się po horyzont morze ognia, obejmujące całe kontynenty i dym, który przesłaniał niebiosa. No i Bestie Upadłego. Ich było aż w nadmiarze. - Lid'Ogu, na Pola Etherionu, gdzie ty się podziewasz?!- usłyszał w swej głowie Genetyk. Głos należał do jego towarzysza i ucieleśneinia wojowniczej agresji, Yrabryna. Lid'Og rozejrzał się. Dzięki swemu nadwyraz wzmocnionemu wzrokowi był w stanie je dostrzec- smugi niszczycielskiego światła, hordy wyskakujących jakby z nikąd Bestii i walczących z nimi Ludzi Czystej Krwii. Yrabryn jak zwykle stał w pierwszym rzędzie, gotów choćby i rozerwać atakujących go przeciwników gołymi rękoma. - Poszukuje Zanji'ego.- powiedział spokojnie Lid'Og, oddalając się od walczących towarzyszy.- Głupiec odłączył się i samodzielnie ruszył do walki. Genetyk skrzywił się lekko. Zanji był jego bliźniakiem a mimo to poza wygladem różniło ich wszystko. Nawet do swych profesji podchodzili zupełnie inaczej. Lid'Og wyśmiewał twierdzenia według których Genetyk musi szanować życie, bo tylko wtedy pojmie jego prawdziwą istotę i wzniesie się na wyżyny swej profesji. Według członka Konklawe zewężało to zupełnie percepcję, sprawiało że Genetycy przywiązywali się do swych tworów, a przez to nie mieli dość odwagi by wysłać je na pewno śmierć. Jaki był sens posiadania żywych broni, skoro nie chciano ich użyć? Niestety Zanji widział to zupełnie inaczej i to był właśnie powód, dla którego zamiast dowodzić swymi tworami z bezpiecznej odległości, ruszył z nimi do walki w pierwszym szeregu. - Niczym ty!- zakrzyknął wściekły Yrabryn. Lid'Og usłyszał w tle charakterystyczny trzask i wrzaski towarzyszące wyjmowaniu z żywej istoty całego kręgosłupa. Wtem przed oczami Lid'Oga cos się pojawiło. Zakrzywienie obrazu, wyglądające jak gdyby rzeczywistość nagle stała się mętna a krajobraz poruszał się na wzór oceanicznych fal uderzających o plaże. Z tej anomalii wnet wyskoczył stwór, przerażająca Bestia Upadlego. Trzymetrowe, wyglądające niczym obdarte ze skóry zwierzę wbijało swe puste, bezduszne oczy w ciało Człowieka Czystej Krwi i otwierając szeroko wypełnioną ostrymi zębami paszczę rzuciło się na Lid'Oga. Genetyk natychmiast odskoczył i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń a Bestia stanęła jak wryta, spodziewając się ataku. Nic jednak nie nastąpiło, co stwora niespecjalnie zdziwiło- wszak jego skóra twardsza była od niejednej maszyny Ludzi Czystej Krwi a jego siła pozwalala mu podnosić budynki. Plugawe dziecko Upadłego szykowało się do ataku, gdy nagle narządy wewnętrzne uległy całkowitemu rozpadowi. Żołądek, serce, mózg, wszystko to rozpadło się a Bestia padła martwa na ziemię, gdzie z jej oczu, nosa i ust wylatywały resztki zniszczonych organów. Wtem z paszczy stwora wyleciało małe, przezroczyste stworzonko i powróciło na swe prawowite miejsce- rękaw swego stwórcy. - Jednakże ja nie jestem głupcem.- rzekł Lid'Og po czym ruszył w dalszą drogę. Był powód dla którego aż trzech członków Konklawe wysłano na ten odległy, niegdyś dziewiczy świat. Gdy Inma została zajęta przez siły Upadłego swą nogę postawił na niej jeden z Jego najbardziej znanych stworów. Ọrun, postrach setek światów, nito Bestia ni to prawdziwe stworzenie. Potężny byt, którego Ludzie Czystej Krwi mimo szczerych chęci nie byli w stanie zabić- wojownicy którzy stawali naprzeciw niego ginęli powolną śmiercią, nie ważne jak silni byli i w jakiej ilości występowali. Tam gdzie on był, tam Upadły zawsze odnosił sukcesy. Raz nawet postanowiono zniszczyć planetę na której przebywał, lecz nawet wtedy Ọruna nie spotkał zasłużony los. Stwór początkowo miał zostać zabity a jego ciało co do atomu zniszczone, jednak niedawno pośród Genetyków wystąpiła plotka, jakoby Ọrun miał posiadać w sobie śladowe ilości genu samego Upadłego. Lid'Og oczywiście w te rewelacje nie wierzył, ale rozumiał dlaczego dostali rozkaz zdobycia ciała tej istoty- chociażby ułamek istnienia ich największego wroga dawał im niemal nieskończone możliwości. Genetyk momentalnie się zatrzymał, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł niesamowity smród- zapach martwych ciał. Oczywiście ta woń towarzyszyła mu na tej planecie na każdym kroku, ale nie była tak silna jak w tym miejscu. Lid'Og spojrzał na koniec drogi którą przechodził- kończyła się ona morzem tak pełnym krwi, iż samo przyjęło szkarłatną barwę. Na horyzoncie majaczyła wyspa z której dochodził smród. Lid'Og wytężył wzrok a ciarki przeszły przez jego ciało. To co wziął za wyspę, było tak naprawdę tysiącami (milionami?) unoszących się nad wodą ciał, z których na każdym widniał grymas bólu. Było w tym coś co niemal przeraziło Genetyka. Większa część widocznych tam stworów była dziełami Zanjii'ego. - Bracie!- zakrzyknął Lid'Og a jego głos roznosił się echem po wybrzeżu, mieszając się w niektórych miejscach z odgłosami odległej walki. - Hehehe.- usłyszał Genetyk. Ten głos nie mógł należeć do żywego istnienia- był oślizgły, obmierzły, obrzydliwy. Jak gdyby samo Fatum zeszło na ten świat. Lid'Og skierował swój wzrok na miejsce z którego dochodził ten dźwięk i z wrażenia zrobiło mu się niemal słabo. Był tam. Ọrun leżał na plaży- jego czarne, drżące ciało wyglądało niczym plugawa zbroja, zakrywająca nieskończone obrzydlistwa które się pod nią czaiły. Jedynie twarz stwora była biała, wyglądała przez to niczym maska. Nie sam widok Ọruna zrobił na Lid'Ogu tak wielkie wrażenie a fakt że leżał na plazy pobity. Z jego czarnego ciała powoli leciała fioletowa, ciężka ciecz mająca być czymś na kształt krwi a jego biała twarz była wgniecona, przez co wydawała się jeszcze mniej naturalna. - Ty!- powiedział Lid'Og, zbliżając się powoli i spokojnie do przeciwnika. - Zanji...tak miał na imię?- spytał potwór. Lid'Og momentalnie stracił całe opanowanie- ze wściekłością na twarzy kucnął przy pokonanej Bestii, złapał ją za gardło i przyciągnął do siebie. - Gdzie jest mój brat?!- zakrzyknął przez ściśnięte zęby Genetyk. Ọrun uśmiechnął się i dopiero wtedy Lid'Og mógł zobaczyć na jego zębach czerwień krwi oraz szczębki ubrań Zanji'ego. Nie był to jednak koniec, bowiem potwór wyciągnął swą dotąd skrytą prawą dłoń. Trzymał w niej głowę- wyrwaną razem z kręgosłupem, całą we krwi, jednak mającą spokojnie zamknięte oczy. Lid'Og jakby patrzył w lustro- twarze jego i trupa niemal niczym się nie różniły. Była to głowa Zanjiego. ''- Twierdził że chce czegoś spróbować.-'' powiedział swym obrzydliwym głosem stwór.-'' Ja natomiast spróbowałem jego.'' Lid'Og rzucił się na Bestie i zaczął okładać ją w szale pięściami. Ọrun dostawał centralnie w twarz która zaczęła wykrzywiać się coraz bardziej, ale mimo tego wydawał z siebie szaleńczy śmiech, który niczym echo rozbrzmiewał w głowie Genetyka. Czuł że nie zadaje wielkich obrażeń przeciwnikowi, ale o to nie dbał. Ten stwór, ten obrzydliwy pomiot Upadłego odebrał mu brata, najbliższą rodzinę. - Jak śmiałeś?!- krzyczał wściekły Lid'Og, do którego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. W szale aż cały stracił poczucie czasu. Okładał przeciwnika tak długo aż jemu samemu zaczeła schodzić skóra z pięści, tak długo aż okalające całą planetę morze ognia znikło a odległe odgłosy pola bitwy ucichły. A przede wszystkim- aż Ọrun przestał się śmiać. ''- Za...-'' wydyszał stwór, z którego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech.-'' Zabij mnie.'' Lid'Og ścisnął ręce w pięść i gotów był nadal atakować, gdy nagle pomiędzy nim a przeciwnikiem coś zamajaczyło. Dwa małe, przezroczyste stworzonka, unoszczące się na swych cieniutkich skrzydłach. Jedno należało do Lid'Oga a drugie mogło należeć wyłącznie do jego brata. ''- Na....co....czekasz?-'' spytał Ọrun. Lid'Og opuścił dłoń a do jego oczu ponownie napłynęły łzy. Puścił leżącą ofiarę, której głowa z impetem uderzyła o piasek, po czym wziął delikatnie w dłoń obydwa stworzonka. Wstał z przeciwnika który z braku sił stracił przytomność i przybliżył stworzenia do swego serca. Po czym trwał tak, łkając aż do przybycia sił Yrabryna. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures